El leon masoquista y La oveja con mala suerte
by charlie jeani
Summary: Jake salva a Bella de el cantilado y ella decide darle una oportunidad, lo que no sabe es que Edward los observa desde la distancia pero que pasara cinco años despues cuando Jake encuentre a su verdadera imprimacion. los personajes pertenecen a Meyer


Bella POV

2 de agosto del 2011

La lluvia caía fuertemente pegándome la ropa al cuerpo, pero no me importaba, estaba ida completamente zombi de nuevo, nada en esta vida iba a salirme bien es que acaso no lo merezco. Aun recordaba el día en que me había salvado del acantilado. Llego a tiempo para evitar que saltara y desde entonces me había prometido nunca alejarse de mí y ahora aquí estaba cinco años después sola de nuevo y sin ningún puerto seguro, que haría, que sería de mí.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo pero no me importaba que me buscaran, no quería saber de nadie, si escuchaba la voz de Jacob el dolor en mi pecho me mataría, el agujero que se formó ahí años atrás ahora se habría en todo su alcance dejándome completamente destrozada, camine sin rumbo entre los arboles del bosque ya ni le temía a nada, nada podría causarme más dolor que el que siento ahora. Recordé los primeros días con Jacob.

*flash back*

-bien bells, a la cuenta de tres abres los ojos, entendido? Buena chica. Bien uno…dos… Tres.

Sus calientes manos descubrieron mis ojos. Y frente a mi estaba la sala más perfecta, en el lugar más perfecto, nuestra casa.

-Jake, es hermosa.-las lágrimas bajando por mi cara, mientras sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban por la espalda y descansaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

-solo es hermosa porque la comparto con tigo. Te amo.

Esa palabra tan difícil de pronunciar para mí, pero Jake se merecía lo mejor, merecía que lo quisieran y yo iba a hacerlo.

-yo también Jake.-me di la vuelta para darle un beso, sus labios tibios y suaves se movían al unísono. No tardamos en profundizar el beso, el me cargo para no tener que agacharse y me llevo hacia la habitación.

*fin del flash back*

Los recuerdos quemaban como acido, un sollozo salió de mi garganta mientras un rio de lágrimas se confundía con la lluvia en mi cara, todo parecía ser tan perfecto, al fin el agujero empezaba a sanar y ya no pensaba en los cullen, eran como un sueño lejano. La manada había encontrado los restos de victoria, no sabían que había pasado, yo simplemente no quería saber. La vida iba tan bien, pero como siempre nadie puede recibir lo que yo sin pagar un precio muy alto.

-lo siento bells, pero es algo que no controlo, sabes que te amo, pero esto es más fuerte...- sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos así como la discusión que le siguió. Olive la prima de Paul había venido a pasar un tiempo en la reservación después de años de estar afuera, Jake la encontró mientras visitaba a su hermana, una mirada fue suficiente para tirarme de nuevo al letargo.

Jacob al fin había encontrado a su imprimación, la mujer perfecta para pasar el gen licántropo a la siguiente generación, algo que yo nunca podría.

Seguí caminado tratando de escapar de todos mis fantasmas, quería morir, era justo lo que quería iba a irme de eso estaba segura, quería irme de forks, estaba decidido me iría. Volví a sollozar me rodea con mis brazos tratando de contener el dolor, cuando me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol me levante llena de barro al levantar la vista se me helo la sangre, ahí estaba, fantasmagórica he imponente la gran mansión blanca.

Edward POV.

16 de marzo del 2006.

Aquí estoy completamente miserable tirado en una vieja pensión en rio, el sol entra por la desvencijada ventana haciendo mi piel estallar en colores, el día parece burlarse de mí, de mi eterna condena alejado de la criatura a quien más amo, Mi Bella.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza la anhelaba tanto, sus sonrisa su sonrojo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, su piel tan suave como la seda su cabello cayendo en suaves ondas, la calidez de su labios, pero lo que más extrañaba era ahogarme en el pozo de chocolate de sus ojos. Un dolor agudo cruzo mi pecho, la adoraba y la extrañaba con locura, pero esto era lo mejor para ella no iba a condenarla a vivir como un monstro toda la eternidad y tampoco iba a arriesgarme a que alguien la matara jamás podría vivir con la pena de haberla perdido para siempre, al menos ahora sabía que ella existía en algún lugar, que su corazón latía y que tal vez ya me habría olvidado, de nuevo la punzada de dolor.

Y así pasaron las horas y mi confinamiento pronto se vería terminado, saldría a matar a la mujer que amenazaba al vida de mi Bella, me levante de la cama mi teléfono empezó a vibrar en la mesita de noche, me apresure a cogerlo. Alice, raro mi familia nunca me llamaba yo los llamaba a ellos, Alice menos estaba enojada por que le había quitado su mejor amiga.

-que sucede Alice?

-es Bella, Edward.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado, ¿Qué le pasaba a mi Bella?

-habla Alice, ¿algo malo paso?

No quería escuchar su respuesta, si era demasiado tarde correría en ese mismo instante a Italia.

-no aun, pero si no la detienes va a tirarse de un acantilado y será demasiado tarde, después de eso no puedo verla.

Su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, a las únicas personas que Alice no veía era aquellas que estaban muertas.

-¿puedo evitarlo?- dije entre dientes.

-sí, pero tienes que regresar en este mismo instante.-

Sus palabras sonaron más a lo que eran una orden que a una petición. Si hubiera podido correr hacia allí lo hubiera hecho pero llegaría más rápido en avión. Así pues horas después ya me encontraba corriendo por el bosque, no me importaba el tratado yo salvaría a mi Bella. El celular sonó en mi bolsillo, cada vez estaba más cerca de la costa, y ahí estaba el acantilado que Alice me había mostrado en el aeropuerto, el celular vibraba como loco, y ahí estaba, mi hermoso ángel besando a ese inmundo de Jacob Black. Respondí el teléfono con la poca conciencia que me quedaba.

-Edward, ¿ya no puedo verla que paso?

La voz de Alice sonaba desesperada, pero un horrible dolor se extendía por mi pecho partiéndome en dos y extrayendo la poca humanidad que quedaba en mí.

-No pasa nada, Alice, olvídalo. Le colgué el teléfono y lo tire hacia el rio, y corrí internándome en el bosque, si era esto lo que yo quería, que me olvidara que siguiera con su vida, bien pues tendría que vivir con las consecuencias.

Poco tiempo después encontré el olor de victoria y la encontré cerca de Seattle con varios neófitos descargue todo mi dolor en ellos, ella era una de las causantes de mi pena. Acabe con ella, ni siquiera me moleste en ocultar sus cenizas. Me mantuve cerca de Bella, la vi graduarse he irse de la casa de Charlie para vivir con ese. Jure no acercarme, pero no podía evitar verla mientras salía de la reservación hacia sus trabajo en el pueblo, tan hermosa. Su sonrisa había vuelto a su cara, pero sus ojos tan vivos y brillantes ya no eran ese pozo de chocolate derretido ahora eran fríos congelados. Visitaba periódicamente a mi familia, pero los pensamientos de lastima me hería justo en el agujero de mi pecho, ellos no lo hacen a propósito claro pero aun así, la otra novedad era que me había enterado que los chicos de la push se había convertido en licántropos como sus antepasados, la idea de que estuvieran cerca de mi Bella me aterro pero después de un tiempo mi Bella seguía en buenas condiciones aunque su delicioso olor ahora se veía empañado por el de esos mal olientes licantropos.

2 de agosto del 2011

Cinco años pasaron ya desde ese día en el acantilado y ya no puedo más, me iré si paso más tiempo en forks me volveré loco, si es que los de mi especie pierden la cordura, viajare por el mundo para poder distraerme, porque olvidarla nunca, ella era mi dulce tormento y pensar en ella como si no existiera, quemaba más que perderla.

Ya iba de salida, saldría por el lado de la reservación, para poder recordarla de nuevo antes de irme. La lluvia caía a torrentes, pero eso no era ningún impedimento para mí, a medida que me acercaba a la entrada de la reservación aminore el paso, para poder despedirme como se debía, fue entonces cuando su olor me atrapo había salido de la reservación y se había internado en el bosque y por el olor iba sola, seguí su rastro, como empujado por algo, mis pies no obedecían a mi cerebro solo quería encontrarla seguí su rastro por entre los árboles, la lluvia caía incesante y su olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, así como el paisaje se hacía más conocido, esta yendo directo a muestra antigua casa la gran mansión blanca apareció ante mis ojos y ahí estaba ella sentada en el porche completamente mojada y llorando a mares, esto me partió el alma.

-Mi Bella, no llores por favor.- mi voz se escuchó por encima de la lluvia y ella levanto su cabeza y me miro sorprendida su ojos de un chocolate congelado se fueron derritiendo y llenando de vida de nuevo más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Ed-Edward er-es tu?

Su voz está quebrada por el llanto y la sorpresa, acorte la distancia que nos separaba.

-¿Qué sucede, el té hizo daño?- me mantuve a una distancia prudente, podía sentir las chispas de estática entre nosotros mis manos rogando por tocar su suave piel, pero que tal si ella ya no me quería.

Bella POV.

Allí estaba parado frente a mí ese dios griego olvidado por el tiempo su ojos dorados tal y como los recordaba sus labios perfectos y mis labios rogándome por rozarse con su boca divina, como me llamo ¿Mi Bella? Pero creí que no me amaba, estaba aquí cierto, eso debería de ser una señal o tal vez me volví loca, claro o quizá con mi suerte un auto me arrollo en la carretera y ahora estoy en el cielo pero aun sentía dolor.

-Bella, estas bien. Por favor responde.

Mi nombre pronunciado por su aterciopelada voz era como la sinfonía perfecta, aun con el dolor que la teñía.

-Dios, mataría por saber qué piensas.

-¿re-gresaste?-mi voz salía quebrada por tanto llorar.

-nunca me fui Bella, no fui capaz, aun cuando te vi feliz con él no puede.-bajo la cabeza apenado por su declaración, entonces si le importo.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a mí.

-para protegerte, creí que vivirías una vida normal. Pero me equivoque tu siempre estas rodeada de criaturas de pesadilla.-sacudió la cabeza.

No podía creerlo él estaba aquí desmintiendo sus palabras.

-¿me perdonas?- me pregunto en su cara se veía que no esperaba una buena respuesta, lo conocía tan bien siempre pensando que no merece lo que la vida le da.

-solo, si tú me perdonas a mí.

-no hay nada que perdonar.-respondió y acorto la poca distancia entre nosotras y me beso, ese beso que tanto extrañaba, fue como mil conexiones despertando en mi después de siglos me sentía viva y el agujero en mi pecho parecía nunca haber existido. Era yo de nuevo y nunca dejaría que mi eterno protector se alejara de mí, nunca.


End file.
